


A Good Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jessica Moore, Alpha Others, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Breeding Bench, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Omega Sam, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Top others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jess has an omega boyfriend who wants a train run on him, and eight extra tickets to Star Wars. It's a great deal.





	A Good Deal

**Author's Note:**

> All other characters in the fic are Alphas save for Sam.
> 
> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 28 (swallowing and Star Wars).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: breeding bench  
>  **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

“You have _how many_ tickets?” 

“Ten. I mean, eight, technically, cause two are ours.”

“And it’s just a glitch?”

“The system glitched, yeah. I only paid for two.” 

Jess’ grin grew, holding up the stack of tickets.

“So what do you wanna do?” Sam asked.

“Well, I have an idea. But I want your opinion.”

Sam scowled a little; it was rare his girlfriend asked his opinion on things. He was okay with that, being an omega afforded him the luxury of listening to his Alpha girlfriend for pretty much everything. 

“What?”

“I um... May have accidentally looked in your journal a few days ago.” 

Sam went a little pale. “You did?”

“Yeah and I— Well I saw the part about um, the gangbang.”

Sam swallowed thickly, looking anywhere but at Jess’ face. “Just a fantasy.”

“I know. But it’s sexy and— We could make it happen.”

“How?” Sam asked, his cock already beginning to swell at the idea.

“I put out an ad. Dinner and a movie. These Alphas are gonna pay to buy the ticket... With a ride on you.”

“You—“ Sam had to stop speaking, a groan slipping from his mouth. 

“I’m whoring my sweet Omega boy out for movie tickets. I know lots of guys that wanna see the new Star Wars and not all of them wanna pay the disgusting ticket prices. This is a great deal. Sound good?”

“When?”

“I set it for tomorrow night — in case you said no it’d give me time to let the guys know.”

“Do you have eight?”

“Seven. And one special one.”

Sam swallowed hard. “Okay. Better get me ready tonight then.”

***

The blindfold blocked out every bit of light from Sam’s vision, and the cloying scent blocking candle Jess had lit rendered him all but nose blind. He couldn’t even smell her, his mate, let alone a stranger that may come in. He could hear a little too well without the use of his other senses, and the muffled chatter outside the bedroom door was beginning to get on his nerves. He knew these were strangers, but they were talking to his Alpha about him. 

His sense of touch was painfully acute; the leather padded breeding bench under him felt icy and rough. The cuffs, normally a soft leather he loved, dug into his wrists and ankles, and the cooling slick on his thighs was sticky. 

Despite all this, his cock, hanging through a hole on the bench, still twitched when the door opened and people began to pile in. Though he couldn’t smell them individually, he was able to sense Alpha. A _lot_ of Alpha. 

One of them turned on music low, and Jess cleared her throat. 

“Alright, my boys know the rules, but a quick reminder so Sam knows too. Bareback only. You have fifteen to knot and thirty to untie, which is the longest any of you told me it takes. You’re in order of shorter knots to longest cause out toy’s gonna need some sleep by the end. You’re all welcome to our kitchen, and the living room, obviously, you’re welcome to sleep in. No talking. Just come - he’s not your toilet. No oral - that’s my hole. No slapping. The second he says enough, we stop. Understand?”

There was a ripple of grunts from the Alphas and another gush of slick dribbled out of Sam. 

“Alright, you’re up. You other boys know your numbers, you’re welcome to go do whatever unless you wanna watch.”

Sam tried to let his body relax as callused hands ran over his back. The man grunted approvingly. His cock was thick as he pressed it into Sam, knot already beginning to swell. It wasn’t long, but it stretched Sam open, a delightful burn starting in his stomach and enveloping his whole body. He gave a content moan when stranger one began to move. 

True to the rules, the first stranger only took ten minutes to knot, and fifteen to release. Sam clenched around the empty space as the stranger pulled out, not wanting to lose a drop of what they’d be giving him if he could help it. 

The first didn’t linger, trading places with the second in moments. 

The second was thinner, his entire body tense as he laid over Sam. Sam shivered.

“Relax,” he panted. “I want this.”

The stranger seemed to calm a little at Sam’s words, letting his cock slide in easily. It too was a little thinner than the previous Alpha’s, but it was long, driving deep without much effort at all. 

 

Over and over, knot after knot. Sam found himself coming two or three times each stranger, the thrill of it and feeling of being stuffed again and again, filled and overfilled with come, Sam would have been okay dying like this. A good way to go, he figured.

 

Sam felt his eyes getting heavy as the fourth knot slipped out. “Jess—“ He croaked, shifting on the bench. She was in front of him in the span of a heartbeat, stroking his sweat slicked hair back.

“I’m here, omega. Talk to me.”

“’m sleepy. Thirsty.”

“Wanna stop?”

The cock up his ass stilled, firm hands stroking his back with surprising care for a stranger.

“No—But can I sleep?”

“Of course, baby. Here, I’ll get you some water too.”

There was a clatter and a straw bumped against his dry bottom lip. He snagged it and swallowed quickly, still soothed by the callused palms against his spine.

“Want me to stop?” The voice from the stranger inside him sounded so familiar, but Sam’s exhaustion had him not caring.

“Only if you’re opposed to fucking him while he’s napping,” Jess answered for him.

The stranger grunted, picking up an almost lazy pace. Sam smirked. “Perfect,” he mumbled.

***

When Sam woke up, the room was quiet. He was still tied to the bench, but the blindfold was removed, moonlight filtering through the bedroom window. The scent blocking candle was still lit and Sam felt pleasantly loose and wet.

“Jess?” He croaked, his throat sore from disuse.

“Coming.”

Jess slipped into the room, smiling. “You okay?”

“Is everyone done?”

“All but one.”

“Why didn’t they just do it?” Jess helped him take a long sip of water.

“Because I prefer my omega being awake enough to swallow when I come.”

Sam groaned weakly, his eyelids fluttering at the spike of arousal that coursed through him.

Jess laughed. “Thought you’d like that idea. Did you take your pill yesterday?” Sam nodded.

“Alright, hope it works, huh?” She teased.

“Wouldn’t know the father if not.”

Jess smirked in the darkness. “Kinda sexy to imagine,” she commented, rising and circling him. Her fingers dipped into his relaxed hole. Sam squirmed against his bindings. “Jess, please?”

“Are you _begging_ me, Sam?”

“Yes!” Sam’s voice came out broken, his hips jerking.

“You wanna use that little cock of yours? Or wanna feel your Alpha?”

“Anything!” Sam pleaded.

Jess circled him again. She grabbed his hair and yanked back. When Sam met her gaze, she used her other hand to lift her skirt, revealing that she’d slipped her panties off before. Her folds were slick and swollen, clit hardening steadily.

Sam’s cock throbbed at the thought of entering her, but he knew his place. He let Jess drag his head forward, jutting his tongue out and into her center. Jess moaned and arched against him, thrusting against his face. She began to fuck herself on his tongue, her swelling clit brushing against his nose. Slick and come dribbled down Sam’s thighs, his hole flexing as he ate her out. 

“Such a good Omega, Sam— took those cocks so well today... so full of come, barely lost any—“ Jess praised, and Sam’s cheeks burned. She stepped back, angling her clit down. Sam sucked it into his mouth, bobbing his head along it. Thick and nearly as long as some of the cocks that took him earlier, Sam swirled his tongue over the smooth flesh, rolling his eyes up to watch Jess as she began to shiver, her own orgasm approaching. 

She yanked at Sam’s head, her pussy dribbling down his chin as he opened his mouth wider, lapping at her entrance. He could feel her internal knot beginning to swell, threatening to trap his tongue like it would a cock. Still he went forward, his eyes burning at the sharp pain in his head from her fingers. His cock ached, dribbling onto the floor, ignored. 

Jess came with a shout, squirting over Sam’s tongue. He abandoned her clit, lapping and swallowing down the salty come as it gushed from her hole.

She slid down to the floor, pressing a sloppy kiss to Sam’s mouth.

“Perfect.”

Sam grinned drunkenly. “Did you like watching?”

“I loved it, Sam. You were so beautiful with all those other Alphas. But I have a surprise for you.”

“What?”

Jess kissed him again. “Let’s get you off the bench. I want you to meet your strangers.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “They wanna — Meet me?”

“Could say that. Come on. No need to get dressed.” She unhooked the straps and helped him stand. He walked with her to the door, self conscious at the mess on his thighs and his aching cock. 

Jess three open the door that connected to their living room. Much to Sam’s surprise, a group of their college friends stood or sat, sharing beers and pizza. Cas was reading one of his history texts in the corner, a soda balanced on his knee. Gabriel and Max were in front of the television, arguing over a video game. Brady was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed as he napped. Tanner was drawing, using Mick as a model. Benny was constructing a relatively elaborate sculpture out of empty cans and boxes. And each one was as naked as the day they’d been born. 

They noticed Sam at roughly the same time, all grinning. A few cheered. 

“These—“

“Did you really think I’d let strangers fuck my omega?” Jess asked. “I dug around and found everyone you’d mentioned in your journal. Ones you found attractive. Asked, and they all agreed.”

Sam swallowed hard, his stomach doing excited little flips at the realization. He scanned the group. 

“But you’re missing one. Weren’t there eight?”

“There are eight,” came a familiar voice from the kitchen. Sam turned, his cock throbbing at the sight of his big brother, naked and hard. 

“I was the last one. I made it hard and good... But my little brother slept through it all. Thinking I need a redo.”

Sam leaned on the bedroom doorway, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

“I think you all deserve a redo... Maybe a few times,” Jess said, crossing her arms.

“How about tomorrow night? After the movie?”

There was a grumble of agreement from the group. Dean stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Jess’ mouth.

“Yeah, blood gets a go tonight if Sam’s up for it.”

Sam looked at Jess quickly, then at Dean, who stood still, awaiting his response.

“Fuck— yes, I’m up for it,” he said. His voice quivered, but Dean grinned. 

“Awesome.” He scooped Sam up like he weighed nothing, carrying him into the bedroom without another word. 

 


End file.
